


You're wrong!

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re so wrong, I’m gonna stop my lecture to tell you why.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on: 13/04/2015 on my LJ account.
> 
> A more recent one here.
> 
> Prompt from: mayonaka_32(on LJ). Enjoy. I wrote this in like an hour so I hope it’s not terrible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Kibum could hear a rustling coming from the back of the lecture theatre, he glanced in the direction of the noise only to catch a student sitting down. His face was flushed, jeans ratty and hair messy. This student had obviously overslept and missed the first 15 minutes of his 1 hour lecture. He normally makes a point of calling attention to them, however, it was a 9am lecture and the boy looked like he genuinely just ran straight from his bed to make it in time. Letting it go with a pointed glance at the young male, he continued.  
  
“So even though the novel is primarily about vampires and blood-suckers there is a strong layer of homosexuality between the two main characters, also there is lots of evidence to suggest that although taboo, homosexuality was much more prominent than once thought in the early 1800’s…” Kibum spoke, reading from his facts and research that had taken him a good three days to organize into just a one hour lecture. His task was to get his literature students to think about a different critical approach to the gothic, vampire and horror texts they were studying. He was looking forward to reading some assignments that were diverse, well researched and also full of opinion and arguments. He loved that part of his job the most, challenging the students and throwing around ideas. Also, if he was completely honest, he loved it when he could shoot them back down to earth with bang, he loved to prove them wrong and make them think again because this always ended in the best results.  
  
So as he opened the middle of his lecture to questions, ideas and feedback, he was excited about how the students were taking in the lecture.  
He saw the first hand go up at the back, it was the shoddy looking, late boy from earlier.  
  
“Yes…you in the back…” he asked reluctantly.  
  
“Your last statement about homosexuality in the early 1800’s…” The boy began, almost like a question “…I disagree with you professor.” The boy finished, a challenging look in his eyes.  
  
“Please continue…” Kibum answered, wondering where the younger male was going with this.  
  
“Well…I simply can’t believe that homosexuality would have been written about in the early 1800’s so blatantly like this. It just wouldn’t happen. It is still such a taboo subject in many countries around the world today, so what makes you think that writers in the past would even dare to write about such things? Honestly, I think you are grasping at straws professor.” And with a cocky smile, the younger boy leaned back with a haughty air.  
  
“You’re wrong and now I'm going to show and prove to you why, Mr 15 minutes late to my lecture - you would have known this if you were here on time.” Kibum retorted with his sharp tongue and he saw the challenging look from the dishevelled boy. “Class, you can all thank Mr….” he gestured towards the boy in the back.  
  
“Kim Jonghyun, professor.” The boy answered un-phased.  
  
“Well, you can all thank Mr Kim here when this runs over time because I am about to stop this lecture to prove to him why he is wrong, although the people who were here from the beginning of the class will already know this.” The professor stated and began to rewind his slides with a loud groan from the other students in the room.  
  
Kibum went back over his notes meticulously, reciting it just as before, but punctuating the important parts a little louder and aiming them at Jonghyun.  
  
“Furthermore, if we look at Oscar Wilde’s ‘The Picture of Dorian Grey’ which was published in 1890, there are no arguments about the undertones and clear homosexual references. If we look at these reports and reviews from after the release of this novel, we can see that many people found it scandalising and Wilde himself had to re-locate in order to protect himself from the onslaught.” Kibum finished with a large breath, his eyes still boring straight into the sloppy student’s. He folded his arms in a challenge as he knew he had won this battle.  
  
“Just one more thing  _professor._ I believe you said 1890…I was talking about the early 1800’s.” Mr Kim interjected into the still and silent air, the other students in the room watching like a relay race. Heads moving back and forth between the two males.  
  
“That is true, but it was written much earlier by Wilde, in the early 1800’s to be exact.” Kibum snapped back.  
  
“But it wasn’t published until the late 1800’s, there must have been a reason for that…right, professor?” Jonghyun challenged right back.  
Kibum stared the student in the eye for a while, the tension so thick it was amazing the room was still breathing.  
  
“He published it later because the conditions at the time, when he wrote it, would not permit him to publish it without most likely facing execution.” Kibum responded back, voice tight and neck straining as he realised he had just shot himself in the foot and wasted about 20minutes of his lecture time.  
  
“So, I am correct then professor, and you are wrong. Isn’t that right?” Jonghyun challenged with a cocky grin, his body language displaying how much he really loved getting one up on the professor who was well known for being outlandish, smart and opinionated.  
  
“Well,  _Jonghyun,_  your point is actually valid, however it is up to each individual as to whether or not they believe the evidence that has been presented and put forward in this case.” He spoke, sounding professional but obviously rattled. “Class, this is simply one interpretation of the texts that I would like you to consider, however, if this is not the angle in which you wish to take…” he looked over at the smug student once more “…then feel free to choose another angle in your essay. Okay, class dismissed for today. I will see you all on Wednesday.” Kibum spoke, looking at the time and realising he had to let the students go because someone was booked into this room for the next hour.  
  
As the students were packing away, Kibum was turning off the microphone and locking up the equipment into the lectern, as required by the university. He was surprised to see Jonghyun standing at the bottom of the small stage, hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.  
  
“Can I help you, Mr Kim?” Kibum spoke, he was confused as to why the once confident student was now staring a hole into the floor.  
  
“Uhmm…yes actually. I was wondering…uhmmm….” Jonghyun began, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Well, I mean…” and he looked up then, looking much more handsome up close than he had done from far way. “…this is probably really bad timing, and I look like shit since I woke up late, and I’m sorry that I missed the first 15 minutes of your class because I was up all night worrying about this, and I’m kind of sorry for challenging you up there but not really because you look really cute when you’re rattled but…well…I wanted to know if you would like to grab a coffee…or something…with me…that is.” Jonghyun finished, he was nervous and blushing and he spouted out everything that was in his mind without a filter.  
  
“Uhmm….” Kibum was silent for a minute and he could see how anxious Jonghyun was becoming. “You think I looked cute?” He finally asked and the shorter boy simply nodded in answer, looking at the floor. “A-and you’re asking me out?” He asked again, just wanting to check that this wasn’t some evil joke or that he had misunderstood.  
  
“Y-yeah” Jonghyun let out a nervous breath and a small, genuine smile.  
  
“Well, Jonghyun, I am flattered, really… but… you know that I am a professor and you are a student. I am not permitted to have any relations with my students I am afraid.” Kibum sighed, the boy was cute but his job was more important to him.  
  
“A-actually, this is embarrassing but, I’m not actually your student. I’m in the opposite class. Professor Lee’s group. So technically, I’m not your student.” Jonghyun said, swaying back on his heels and digging his hands further into his pockets.  
  
“Then why were you in my lecture today?” Kibum asked.  
  
“For this…to…to ask you out.” Jonghyun admitted sheepishly, he scratched the back of this neck but a genuine smile was on his face as he looked directly at the professor.  
  
“Oh right…then…I guess…” Kibum stopped for a moment, deciding if this was a good idea or not. “I guess…one coffee couldn’t hurt. You’re paying though, since you asked me out.” Kibum chuckled as they both made their way to the exit.  
  
“But I’m a poor student professor, cut me some slack?” Jonghyun asked, turning on the charm and his confidence coming back.  
  
“No chance, you just made me look like an idiot up there. You owe me.” Kibum smirked.  
  
“Alright, professor.” Jonghyun chuckled.  
  
“I have to go to another class. Are you free sometime after 3pm?” The professor asked with a genuine smile.  
  
“Yeah…my last class finishes at 1 o’clock.” The student answered, his smile matching with the others’.  
  
“Okay, give me your phone, I’ll call you when my meeting finishes.” Kibum replied and Jonghyun handed his phone over at the speed of light which caused the younger boy to blush as the professor simply laughed.  
  
He entered his own number and called himself from Jonghyun’s phone before handing it back.  
  
“See you later Jonghyun” The older male said with a smile and a wink before turning around in the direction of the lecturer’s office.  
  
“See you later…” he glanced down at his phone contacts and looked up with a bright smile “…Kibum hyung!” and he was grinning. Kibum thought that the younger boy was cute indeed and maybe, just a little bit hot; in a ratty and late for class kind of way.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. Some Jongkey fluff. I needed to get used to writing oneshots of a normal length again hahaha. As I said above this was a prompt from the lovely mayonaka_32 :)!! So without her, you wouldn’t have this oneshot haha.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this or not.
> 
> Take care,
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
